The EAH Shipping Extravaganza
by AnneAquila
Summary: A prompt bucket challenge for the craziest ships in EAH! The only limit is our imagination, and believe me, it hasn't been reached yet. Reads, Reviews, Comments, Follows, Favorites and Keyboard Smashes are appreciated! All the characters should be featured at one point or the other. Warnings apply.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! This is Aquila.

 **The EAH Extravaganza is basically an amazing prompt bucket challenge that I've undertaken with my BFFA/girlfriend AK!**

How it works is we basically give each other a character, a ship, a prompt, one request (which we have to include no matter what) and a bonus (which is optional).

We give each other a day to complete the prompt and post it here.

 **WARNING:** This will contain Rare Pairs, Love Triangles, LGBT Themes, Dark Scenes and Mild Language.

 **APPRECIATED:** Reviews, Comments, Favourites, Follows and Keyboard Smashes.

 **Well then, let the Extravaganza begin!**

P.S. We do take prompts from readers, but we'll be putting them up in a separate EAH Prompt Bucket. All prompts and Suggestions welcome!


	2. A Love Lost, A Hope Healed

**Character:** Lizzie Hearts

 **Ship:** Lizzie Hearts/ Raven Queen

 **Prompt:** Courtly Jester has been imprisoned after the events of Way Too Wonderland. Kitty Cheshire is trying to get her out (they could be romantically involved or whatever but that's up to you! XD). Lizzie finds out and becomes upset 'cause she has to get rid of Courtly (exile?) but doesn't want to hurt Kitty's feelings. She ends up confiding in Raven, and maybe it's the start of something beautiful.

 **One Request:** Earl Grey. I don't care where or what or how. I just want him to be there.

 **+Bonus:** Cupcakes.

 **Author's Feelings:** Wow, AK. You drive a hard bargain. But I love you SO MUCH, and I hope I've done your prompt justice.

 **Dedication:** To my awesome girlfriend AK. Love you babe!

* * *

 ** _Amoris et Sanitatum_**

 **A Love Lost, A Hope Healed**

The moonlight felt cool on her skin as she skulked on the borders of the Enchanted Forest. The night was cold and clear, the breeze rucking up dead leaves in lazy spirals.

The yellow brick road glowed ominously in the dark, and for once, Kitty let the dread seep into her shoulders. She was poorly dressed in her mauve nightshirt and ugly puce shorts, feet shod in wrinkled stockings and fur topped ankle boots.

Raven's spell book weighed heavily in her satchel, clinking gently with the various potion bottles she had haphazardly thrown in.

A twig snapped.

Kitty jumped, frayed nerves on fire. Her heart thundered in her chest as she listened intently for any more sounds.

All was quiet.

Clenching her hands into fists, face tight with resolve, Kitty moved silently down the path.

She couldn't afford to be late.

* * *

Wispy clouds scurried across a pale, pockmarked moon.

Far, far away she could hear the faint hoot of an owl.

Courtly gazed up at the tiny square window at the top of her cell, shod with rusted steel bars. The air in her cell was dank and musty, the window offering very poor ventilation.

Her cell was shaped like a cone with receding sloped walls of immovable stone bricks. Half the cell was sunk underground, the other half jutting above the forest floor like an upturned ice cream cone.

Guards hustled by the entrance of the prison, bristling with spears and pliers and other weapons of torture. The door was situated halfway up, covered with a metal grill and a dozen protection runes.

One of the guards laughed uproariously, swinging his club in a drunken haze. He dangled the keys to the door through the bars, taunting her.

'Want it, pretty? Come get it!'

Another guard joined in on the fun.

'Yeah, come fetch like the dog you are!'

Courtly turned away, desperately trying to ignore the insults thrown at her.

 _ **Don't get angry. Don't get angry. Don't get angry.**_

'Come on doggy! Beg!'

A mouldy piece of cheese landed next to her, followed by a half bitten loaf.

'That's your dinner, you rabid bitch. Shouldn't you thank your master?'

 _ **Don't look at them. Don't look at them, Courtly.**_

Raucous catcalls.

'We've tamed her, haven't we boys?'

A wine bottle splintered by her side, showering her in broken glass.

Courtly didn't flinch.

The guards finally left, bored by her lack of response. The rank odour of sewage drifted up from beneath her.

Her cell was built upon a system of drains and sewers from Book End. On rainy nights, the pipes overflowed into her cell, leaving behind a rotting sludge that coated the weed choked flagstones in a thick black film. Rats scurried across her feet.

Her cell was perpetually ankle deep in stagnant water, mixed with the decomposing remains of things Courtly didn't want to think about. Bleached bones lay scattered in a corner.

The first night in her cell, Courtly had unwittingly stepped on a ribcage. The sternum had snapped under the weight of her foot, brittle ribs cracking into withered shards.

The experience had left her traumatized and a just a little bit afraid.

Would she end up like that too?

 _ **No. She'll come. She'll save me. I'll get out of here.**_

 _ **And when I do, that precious princess will be the first to know my wrath.**_

Manacles bit into her skin, rubbing her wrists raw. Rusted gyves twisted her legs beneath her, preventing her from getting up. Chains bound her torso, a metal rod bracing her spine.

Hissing against the pain, Courtly stared up at the window.

Tonight was the night.

She could taste it, that elusive freedom.

Feral eyes glinted at the moon.

It was almost time.

* * *

Kitty shouldered past a tangle of vines and immediately stopped, hackles rising.

Her feline hearing picked up on footsteps and jostling laughter. Where was it coming from?

Wards.

Of course, how could she be so stupid?

Riffling through the spell book, she muttered an incantation.

'Wards, reveal.'

She stared in horror as a series of shimmering barriers materialized in front of her. A sphere of invisibility cloaked the prison cell, obscuring it from view.

…This was going to take a long time.

* * *

The drunken song of revelry that had been grating on Courtly's ears for a while came to a sudden, abrupt halt.

 _Thud._

It couldn't be.

Could it?

Her heart rose to her throat, hammering like the wings of a hummingbird.

'Courtly?'

It was.

* * *

They were out.

Courtly took in a deep lungful of bracing night air, legs trembling from lack of use. Her steps were slow and unsteady, like a child just learning how to walk.

Kitty's arm draped across her shoulder, offering support.

Her teeth chattered insistently. She glanced at her cat companion, eyes narrowing at the shorts and shirt.

'W-why are you d-dressed like that?'

'I didn't have time. They could be on to us at any moment. We have to hurry.'

Courtly cursed.

'C-can you t-teleport from h-here?'

'No. We're still in prison vicinity. Broken wards or not, my magic won't work here.'

She gripped her hand.

'I don't think I can manage side by side teleportation. I've used up a lot of magic tonight.'

Courtly jerked to a stop.

Kitty looked back, worried and confused.

'What's wrong?'

Courtly pulled her in for a deep, bruising kiss.

Her wrists smarted and her wounds stung. Her clothes were ripped and tattered and barely holding together. Her back ached and her ankles bent at painful angles, but right now, she didn't care.

Kitty melted into the warm embrace, purring softly.

A tear slipped down her cheek.

* * *

Raven yawned, stretching her arms. Apple was already fast asleep under her dove printed covers, snoring softly.

1:08 am

'Wow, it's that late? I didn't even notice.'

She stumbled to her desk to arrange her books and notes before hitting the sack.

Suddenly, she was wide, wide awake.

* * *

Maddie stirred from a lovely dream of flying on the back of her dragon Cotton Candy to Earl Grey scuffling under her pillow.

'Whassup, Earl?' she mumbled blearily.

Earl gave her a few troubled squeaks.

Suddenly, she was wide, wide awake.

* * *

Lizzie turned fitfully in her sleep, nightmares pulling at the edge of her vision.

Her emergency alarm started wailing.

Suddenly, she was wide, wide awake.

* * *

Milton Grimm sighed softly as he drifted in and out of a pleasant sleep.

One sheep. Two sheep.

Everything was good in the world.

His door flung open unceremoniously, buckling on its hinges.

'SOMEONE'S STOLEN MY SPELL BOOK!'

'KITTY'S MISSING!'

'THERE'S BEEN A BREACH IN DUNGEON 1!'

Suddenly, he was wide, wide awake.

* * *

Search lights and tracker spells bore down as they hobbled across the path.

'Stay where you are! We've got you surrounded!'

Courtly gripped her hand so hard it hurt. Her violet eyes drowned in helplessness and regret.

'I'm sorry, Kitty.'

* * *

Lizzie stared as the sun rose on the horizon, illuminating the amber sky in swathes of burnt orange and petal pink.

'Hey, you OK?'

Raven sat down next to her, keeping a good deal of distance. She glanced at her unsurely.

'No.'

'Want to talk about it?'

'I…No.'

Raven touched her arm reassuringly.

'You know I'm always here for you, right?'

She took a deep breath.

'I…I can't believe…Kitty!'

She dissolved into broken sobs as Raven comforted her.

* * *

'And Courtly Jester.

Guilty of many crimes: Thievery, Perjury, Identity Theft, Attempted Murder, Illicit Dark Magic, Sorcery and Treason, as well as 3 Counts of Lese Majeste to the Crown.

What is her sentence to be?'

'DEATH!'

'THE GUILLOTINE!'

'THE STAKES! LET THE PYRES BE LIT!'

'Order! Order in the court! Order, I say!'

Courtly laughed manically from the defendant stand.

* * *

'Am I not allowed a fair trial?'

A guard shoved her.

'For the crimes you've committed, you should've been beheaded by Wonderland Decree. Princess Hearts gave you a light sentence. Be thankful and grovel at her feet, you hear me?'

Courtly said nothing.

* * *

The portal ebbed and swirled with dark magic.

The guards threw her to the ground, and Courtly cracked open a weary eye to face a black heel with a blood red sole.

A sudden wave of fury overtook her and she lunged, a fist connecting with a heart shaped tattoo.

Lizzie stumbled, falling into Raven's arms.

The guards bore down on her again, restraining her arms. They frog marched her to the portal, kicking wildly.

'Damn you. Damn you all to hell!'

She spat at her feet.

Arms flailing, she fell headfirst into the portal.

The last things she thought of were cerulean eyes and wispy lavender hair, a Cheshire grin so wide it made her heart burst.

* * *

'I don't understand.'

Courtly was gone. She'd finally paid for her crimes.

So why did she feel so guilty?

'Kitty. I love Kitty - she's my best friend. She's always been able to understand me. We've been together for so long and shared so much…Why would she help her?'

Raven sighed.

'I don't know either, Lizzie.'

She pondered for a while.

'I suppose…she really did love Courtly.'

'Loved her so much that she could let her escape? After everything she's done to Wonderland? To me?'

'You can't explain love, Lizzie.'

* * *

' _Why Kitty? Why?'_

 _Kitty laughed wetly. Her eyes held no mirth._

' _I had to save her, Lizzie. I had to.'_

' _Have you forgotten what she's done? How she almost destroyed Wonderland? How she hurt all of us? How she hurt me?'_

 _Kitty's eyes were dull, almost lifeless, as she gazed up at her._

' _I love her, Lizzie.'_

* * *

Maddie tiptoed into her room, Earl Grey skittering behind her.

'Kitty?'

The feline girl lay draped across a hammock on their balcony, skin wan and pale. Her usual exuberance and mischievous air were gone. There were dark circles under her eyes. She looked tired.

Maddie's heart welled in pity.

'Oh Kitty.'

She lay beside her on the hammock, gently entwining their fingers.

Kitty gave her a watery smile.

* * *

'Do you think our friendship will ever be the same?'

'She needs time to heal, Lizzie. As do you.'

'…And after?'

'Perhaps.'

A shooting star shot across the sky.

'Sometimes, Raven – I wish this had never happened.'

'Mmmm.'

'Kitty…Kitty will be alright, won't she?'

Raven thought of the Cheshire girl and how badly Courtly's exile had affected her. Then she thought of how she seemed a little happier now, with a certain Hatter and a certain mouse hovering around her back.

'She'll be fine. And you Lizzie? Will you be OK?'

Lizzie held her hand and smiled.

'With you, I think I will be.'

* * *

 **A/N:** GAAAHHHHHH! This turned out longer than I expected. I thought I'd have trouble writing Kitty/Courtly, but it was surprisingly easy. I spent quite a bit of time working up Courtly's character dynamic and I got carried away with breaking her out of prison…but I really like how this turned out!

I wanted to build up Raven and Lizzie really slowly, and I like how they supported each other through their dialogue.

Hints of Kitty/Maddie at the end 'cause I love my little Wonderland girls!

Speaking of which – AK, I love you too!

Hope you liked this!

 **AQUILA OUT! ;)**


	3. Raindrops on Roses

**Character:** Maddie Hatter

 **Ship** : Briar Beauty/Maddie Hatter

 **Prompt** : Briar has a crush on Maddie. Can she really get the daughter of the Hatter to date her? (Okay, Aquila gave me a lot more details than this, but I don't want to spoil the story ;P)

 **One request** : Blondie's mirror-cast

 **+Bonus** : a jealous Raven

 **Author's Feelings:** It was pretty fun! I tweaked the prompt about a little bit to keep with the general tone of the story. What do you think, Aquila?

 **Dedication** : To the one and only, super-awesome, AQUILA! (Your story broke my heart. I hope mine will melt yours)

* * *

 **Raindrops on Roses**

 **By Silver Wolf, a.k.a AK**

* * *

"Please hold my camel, m'dear," said Maddie, handing off invisible reigns to Briar.

Briar looked like someone hit her over the head.

"What camel?" she enquired, polite as ever despite her incredulous tone.

Maddie gasped.

She had forgotten that Briar didn't speak Riddle.

It was unintentional, she Riddle-spoke whenever she was comfortable with someone.

And she was becoming more comfortable with Briar than most.

Her family Riddle-spoke, her Wonderland friends did so too and Raven knew her well enough to get the gist of it.

Her newly befriended friend did not.

Hm.

Now the tricky thing about Riddle-speak was that when she unintentionally Riddle-spoke, she couldn't un-speak Riddle-speak until the Riddle spoke itself away.

What to do, what to do…

Ah well.

"Tell me not in mournful numbers, of the Tiger, the Panther, the Bear. What the mind forgets the heart remembers, do you not know it's rude to stare?"

Briar whipped her head down in shame.

"Huh?"

"Sorry for staring," she mumbled.

Maddie was confused, but then internally face-palmed.

Of course the girl didn't understand.

Riddle-speak wasn't a precise tongue after all.

She looked in askance at Earl Grey, who perched at her shoulder.

He shrugged his little shoulders in response.

Maddie sighed.

This was going to be painful on _so_ many levels.

* * *

Briar was hopeless.

She lay on her bed, her back pressing against the soft sheets.

An ice-cream box sat half-empty on her knees.

She was a picture of a heartbroken teenager.

The worst thing was that she wasn't even rejected.

She couldn't even confess to the girl she liked.

It wasn't the first time, nor was it the second. It was the bloody sixteenth time.

The first time, she was nervous.

The second, even more so.

The third, she told herself, was the charm. Spoiler: It wasn't.

The seventh time would be lucky. In a way it was- the cafeteria lady who saw her pathetic plight gave her an extra cupcake at lunch.

She was almost scared to try asking her out the thirteenth time, but it was no more disastrous than the first. But it wasn't any less disastrous either.

And now, Briar was at her wits end.

She shoved another spoonful of strawberry caramel ice-cream into her mouth- it was one of her more secret pleasures in her mouth.

Her roomie, Ashlyn sighed, knowing it was pointless to console her with words and logic.

Ashlyn just sat next to her on her bed, her skirts drawn daintily away from the pile of snot-wet tissues.

She stroked her fingers through brown hair, hoping for inspiration.

She caught sight of her reflection in her mirror.

Suddenly something clicked.

"Briar…" she said slowly, "I think I might have an idea."

* * *

"It's alright sweetie," cooed Cupid, bustling about the room, putting finishing touches here and there.

"Everyone's nervous their first time. Just take a deep breath and drive right in!"

Briar nodded, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, Briar," said Ashlyn, her voice unusually stern, "It'll be okay."

Briar nodded again.

Her face was concealed by a simple pink mask.

"Okay, we'll start in three… two… one! We're on air, people!"

The red blinking light taunted her.

But she kept her breath steady.

"Hello and welcome to another show of 'Love Advice'! Today we have a very special, very anonymous guest. Give it up for 'Ms. Teacup'!"

The camera was on her now.

Okay, she could do this.

"Well, Ms. Teacup," encouraged Cupid, "A little mouse told me that you have a special message for a special someone?"

Briar took a deep breath, the ridiculous feather boa around her neck tickling her nose.

Why did she agree to this?

When she next spoke, her voice was high-pitched and awkward.

"I, Ms. B- _Tea_ cup will be waiting for Ms. Madeline Xylophone Hatter at the West End of the Enchanted Forest at one."

Cupid blinked, "My, aren't we straight-forward?"

"Sometimes, it is necessary to be," replied Briar, her voice going up and down with little rhyme or reason.

"Oh? And what times are those?"

"Why, times of love, of course."

* * *

 _"…Times of love, of course."_

One thing went through the heads of all who were listening.

 _That's Briar, isn't it?_

Of course, there is one exception- a starry eyed blushing Wonderland child called Maddie Hatter.

* * *

"Raven, oh my Raven," cried Maddie, in sheer distress.

"What is it?" asked the girl, her eyes taking in the explosion of her bffa's closet.

"Tell me sweet one, what should I wear?" she half-sung, a sure sign that she was falling to pieces.

Raven looked questioningly at her dress.

"But the one you are wearing looks fine?"

It looked more than fine, it looked outright gorgeous.

Little glass beads of turquoise and lavender adorned her wrists, matching her hair and complementing her dress.

The little mint green dress that came to stocking-clad knees was decked with fragile filigree made her look prettier than any princess.

The little swallow brooch clipped beside the ruffles of her collar sealed the deal.

To be honest, Raven even felt a bit jealous.

"But I need it to be perfect," she sniffed.

Raven softened at the sight of her pout.

She took Maddie's hands in her and said,

"Trust me Maddie, you look _beautiful_. The only thing that you're missing is a smile."

Maddie gave her a watery grin, "Thanks Raven."

* * *

"Okay, I can do this. I can do this," said Briar, trying to psyche herself up.

She had done everything she could- she had decked the clearing with roses, lined the path leading to it with fairy lights and set the little mahogany table for the tea party of a life-time.

The centerpiece of table was a purple rose placed in a pink teacup.

She rubbed her nerve-chilled hands together.

Any minute now, in any minute Maddie would come and-

"Briar?"

"Hey, Maddie," said Briar, her voice cracking a bit.

OMG, this was way too soon.

She hadn't steeled her resolve yet, she needed to-

For the umpteenth time that day, Briar took a calming breath.

"Would you like a sip of tea?" she asked.

Maddie looked at the table, taking in its details.

Her face was inscrutable as she said, "Is there something you wanted to tell me first?"

Oh boy.

But this, this she had.

She had this.

She had practiced in front of the mirror so many times that she could not mess it up.

"Sometimes the owls dive for parrots that aren't ready to catch mice. Though sorry that be, the mice are as happy as jumping beans. Sometimes art lasts beyond its admirer and spares eternity."

(What was this, you ask?

You see, she had painstakingly gone through a beginner's book for Riddle-speak and had put together 'the best profession of love of all time'.

This will work; she felt it in her bones)

Maddie listened to her confession without making a sound.

Then she smiled, with tears as clear as a snow-fed river dripping down her chin.

Briar's heart lurched.

"I see… I- I didn't know you- thought about me that way. I'll stay out of your sight."

She then broke out into a run.

"Maddie?" shouted Briar, hurt and upset.

What did she do wrong this time?

She tried to chase after her, but Maddie's feet were familiar with the terrain while her amateur ones were not.

She slipped against smooth stone and clutched the little table.

It just so happened, that at that particular part of the otherwise flawless table, there was a splinter.

Briar fell to the curse of her blood.

She felt the world fade in and out.

The 'table-for-two' feeling she tried to create was working against her now.

She fell onto one of the chairs in despair.

As Maddie rushed away, looking like a little bird with her feet barely touching the ground, Briar could only watch heartbroken.

She was unable to stop comparing her heart-breaker to a will o' wisp- beautiful, but always out of reach.

* * *

"What's wrong, my dear?" asked Professor Giles Grimm.

He adjusted his glasses on his crooked nose.

His lovely disciple, Madeline, was sobbing uncontrollably.

"My best friend hates me, and..." said Maddie, barely holding back her tears, "And I had just realized how much I loved her."

* * *

"Where are they?" asked Ashlyn anxiously.

The sun was dipping down the horizon and there wasn't a single glimpse of the duo.

To make matters worse, dark clouds were gathering over their heads.

"Maybe they are enjoying their date so much that they lost track of the time?" suggested Blondie.

Cupid hit her girlfriend on the shoulder.

"No, Briar wouldn't do that," said Apple, anxious, "Not when she has a party arranged."

"True that," commented Raven, her face pinched in worry.

"Should we look for them?"

"Suit yourself. But if you walk in on them, Briar will kill you."

"Well, we can't just stand here," said Cerise decisively, "I'm going to look for them."

But that decision was made a bit too late.

A tree fell, blocking their path.

And caught on fire.

* * *

The rain poured down, slipping between enchanted leaves and onto the prone figure of a sleeping princess.

* * *

Professor Grimm managed to console his student enough to get her to tell him the whole story.

He was suitably appalled.

To the Riddle-folk, Purple roses signified deep hatred and wishing for the death of another.

 _"Sometimes the owls dive for parrots that aren't ready to catch mice. Though sorry that be, the mice are as happy as jumping beans. Sometimes art lasts beyond its admirer and spares eternity."_

He wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but it sounded a lot like an ancient evil spell.

Owls were predators and parrots were mimics. Mice were generally neutral, but they took on the role opposite to that of their predators. Jumping beans were deceptive. Anything that lasts beyond eternity is considered an ill omen.

But something didn't make sense…

Which of his students would dare do such a horrible thing?

That too to Maddie, the sweetest thing since maple-honey?

He scratched his head.

Best to get the words from the horse's mouth.

"Who did this to you, my dear?"

"…I don't want to cause trouble for her," she whispered.

She sounded hurt, so hurt.

She sat lifelessly against the arm of the armchair.

It made the Professor extremely saddened.

"I promise you that word of this will not leave this room."

"…Briar Beauty."

Suddenly something clicked.

Briar Beauty, Briar who had borrowed from him a beginner book of Riddle-speak, Briar whose love for Maddie was clear to all who see.

Grimm sighed.

He had gotten it all wrong.

Wasn't a purple rose the flower of enchantment for those of the Beauty Kingdom? Love at first sight?

And that disastrous thing was an attempt at… what exactly?

He tried looking at it in a different light.

Owls clearly meant trouble. There was no doubt in that.

But parrots who don't catch mice could mean… gentle creatures? …Trouble may dive, _Gentle creatures may be troubled_ …

But then the mice take the role of the bad, here. Then jumping beans mean short lived happiness… The mice are as happy as jumping beans, e _ven if 'the bad ones' rejoice, their happiness is short-lived…_

This was shaping up to be something completely different.

Art lasts beyond its admirer… spares eternity… This strongly implied that _your beauty outlasts your physical being and will do so for eternity_.

And the last line….It was a confession!

A confession of love!

Ah, if only Briar had taken a bit more time to consider all the facets of Riddle-speak before she had decided to do this. Her language was exemplary- in the common tongue. It had much different implications in Riddle-speak.

A loud sniff broke the silence.

Ah, now might be a good time to tell Maddie about this.

* * *

"We need to move, people! Now," shouted Hunter, pulling Ashlyn away from the brunt of the heat.

"Wait! They are still-"

"They are deep in the forest. The trees there are strongly enchanted against storms. They are safer than we are!"

"But-"

"Let's go!"

* * *

Giles watched Maddie's bleak face slowly turn into disbelief.

Then it morphed into one of heart-wrenching hope.

"Really?" she whispered, "Is it really true?"

"Riddle-speak is never a precise tongue," shrugged the Professor, "You know that better than most. If you want to know, you must ask her yourself."

"I'll do that right now," she jumped up, back to her usual, bouncy self.

Her smile split her cheeks as she opened the door.

She was met with a downpour unlike anything she had seen.

"Maybe wait for a bit?" suggested the professor.

She gave him Earl Grey in reply.

"Don't want to get him wet, now do we?" she said before rushing out of the door with an impish smile.

Grimm just shook his head, amused.

Ah, the springtime of youth!

* * *

It is cold, thought Briar.

The heavy cloth she wore to impress was soaked to the thread.

She was awake.

But she was not aware.

The warning signs of hypothermia could be seen on the tips of her fingers and the corners of her lips, but her heart was colder than her body.

Her thoughts lay elsewhere.

If she was going to die, her dying wish was to see her beloved Maddie one last time.

Footfalls on wet land, the rustle of clothes, warm, too-warm, hands propping her up.

"Maddie?" she asked with wonder in her voice.

Beautiful eyes filled with worry filled her vision.

"Ah," said Briar, "I really am going to die."

Black spots clouded her vision.

The next thing she knew, she woke up in one of the warm beds of the infirmary.

* * *

"I'm not sure, I spent most of it unconscious," said Briar with a laugh.

"Yes, it was quite a shock to see you lying unconscious in Maddie's arms," said Blondie, "Almost as much as seeing Maddie carrying you!"

"Ah, love makes us do crazy things," replied Maddie.

The couple was sitting cozily in a love seat, their legs tangled with each other's and their hands in soft embrace.

"Aw, you two are so sweet! Is there anything different from how you were as friends?" asked Blondie, checking the next question in her interview sheet.

"More kisses?" said Briar.

"Briar joined a class on Riddle-speak! She's getting quite good at it!"

"Really? Let's hear it!"

"Only the angels can ever compare to the fortune of pigeons," said Briar, looking sappily into Maddie's eyes.

There were literal hearts in Maddie's eyes as she replied,

"Mm, ladies in the tea pot never taste the raindrops on roses."

* * *

 **A/N** : So this is the end result! This got away from me, it really did. Constructive criticism is always welcome. And don't hesitate to hit me up if anything is confusing.

Oh, btw, what do you think the last two Riddles meant? The best guesses will get cookies! I'll give the actual meaning when my turn comes next!


End file.
